The Sixth Alien
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: A new Alien comes to Roswell


Title: The Sixth Alien

Author: AlienAdele, Rebel101, Rebelfan

E-Mail: Don't own the shows, only the poem, Joanne Pierce,

Jessica and the teacher is mine

Summary: Pierce adopted Joanne; she found out that Max and Isabel

are her siblings. Mulder and Scully investigate Pierce's

disappearance

Rating: PG13

Category: Crossover

Author's Note: Nasedo is still alive, Tess isn't evil. This is

somewhat a Rebel Fic!

1990 Roswell Desert

In the dark cave a movement was seen, small hands broke through the

protective layer of the pod. A girl about six years old emerges from

the pod and desperately searching for someone who should have been

there. When she saw no one she decided to walk out of the cave. She

walked far when suddenly she saw the light of an oncoming vehicle

Pierce just got married to his high-school sweetheart and they have

been trying for a family. Emily sat next to him in the car with

tears in her eyes. She just heard the news from her home physician

she won't be able to conceive and it is breaking her heart that she

won't be able to give her husband a child he greatly deserved. As

they drove in the direction of Roswell she tried not to think about

the pain they have to endure. Suddenly she saw her, a little girl

about six, naked and alone on the road. She screamed for her husband

to stop their car and with only the tenderness of a mother she

guided the child to the car. This is how the girl became Joanne

Pierce. Sadly Emily Pierce died three years later of a rare cancer

and Joanne had to become stronger for her and her father's sake.

November 2000

Washington D.C

Joanne knew that since she was thirteen that she wasn't normal. It

was in class that she saw the anomalies in her blood and somehow she

knew that she had to keep it quite. Two days from now she'll be

turning sixteen and she doesn't even know if her father will be at

her birthday. Since the death of her mother he became distant and

cold. The school bell rang to announce the last period of the day

and with anticipation she walked to the class. It was her favorite

class; English Lit is where she could be herself without any limits.

As she sat down next to Jessica she saw the teacher looking at her

with interest. She shifted her gaze and saw it; it was a poem that

she threw away that very morning,

"Class, before we start I want Joanne to come to the front of the

class and read something for us"

Slowly she stood up and walked to the front before she read it she

looked to the teacher and asked,

"Miss, why do you want me to read it. I threw it away this morning?"

"Joanne you are talented and I want the others to see how talented

you are"

After a heavy discussion Joanne started to read:

Winter of a Galaxy

Darkness came and took away the emotion

What planet would carry the notion?

For months nothing was taken away

Yet now no one wanted to stay

Winter of a galaxy is the answer

Answer to those questions you never wanted to ask

Tears formed with every blow

Laughter was taken away

The stars understood the price

The planets turned their hearts away

Struggling to survive in the coldness

When you know that you are the only survivor

Hope for a better dream

Hope for the golden seam

They can't take that away

You carry it in your heart

After Joanne read the poem she could feel the silence in the class.

She, then, knew what the teacher meant when she said that Joanne was

talented. She wrote this poem when she had a vision of her true

blood siblings. In this vision she saw five squares interlocking.

She wanted to tell her father about this, but he was too absorbed

with his own life in the FBI that she stopped speaking to him. Her

only confidant in the FBI was Mulder, but in a way she kept quite

about some things in her life. Like the whole blood anomaly she had.

As she heard a loud shriek she knew that it was the end of the

school day for her and with that she left the class

FBI HEAD QUARTERS

Skinner looked at the two agents sitting in front of him and pulled

a file out from a pile. He, then gave it to Mulder and said,

"You know this agent. He disappeared a few weeks ago from duty. I

want you to try to locate him"

"What was his case?" Mulder asked

"I know that I will regret from telling you this, but a few years

ago we heard about extraterrestrial life on Earth. We created a

special group inside the FBI and this agent was a leader. Agent

Pierce was the best in this field and about a year ago we gave him a

case to go to Roswell"

"Wow, hold on… you tell me that Roswell is more than a tourist

trap?" Scully exclaimed

"Yes, but one thing I want to tell you. Don't tell Joanne that her

father is missing"

"I'll go to Roswell and locate Pierce" Mulder said and with that

they left the office

Skinner sat down by his desk and flipped through the files again.

Scully drove towards the high school where Joanne was. She didn't

know what she would say to the young girl all that she knew was that

Joanne was trying to be close to her father. Even though it was a

lost case, Pierce was unapproachable emotionally. She heard the bell

ring and waited for the girl as she saw Joanne exit the building she

walked towards her and said,

"Joanne I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" Joanne asked panicking

"I need to tell you that your father disappeared from duty"

"Don't…don't tell me that!" she cried

Scully knew that she made a mistake by telling a fragile mind about

her only family. She walked closer to Joanne and tried to comfort

her, but then she saw that Joanne was avoiding contact. It was then

that she knew that Joanne needed to be alone for a while. She

climbed back into her car and drove away.

Joanne walked home in a daze and went to her room. As she sat on her

bed she knew that she had to find her father. She packed her

suitcase and walked to her father's room. With a rapid pull of the

closet door a box fell out of it. She saw her name on the lid and

opened it. What she saw shocked her; it was an oval shaped orb with

a strange marking on it. As she lifted it out of the box a vision

crossed her mind's eye. In the vision she saw a cave with five pods

and a V-shape in the sky. Again the vision shifted and she saw the

name Town of Roswell. With a jolt she woke from the vision, but

without putting the orb back she saw a note inside. Slowly she took

the letter and read.

Dear Joanne

This is the only evidence from your past. Go to Roswell and try to

find your family

Your Mother

The letters on the paper started to blur as the tears fell. It was

the first letter from her mother, how is it that she never knew what

to do about her origin? Suddenly all came together, she had a

brother and sister somewhere in Roswell. She stood in her father's

room and looked around. Suddenly she noticed a file on the desk and

slowly she walked towards the file. It was then that she saw the

photos of eight teenagers. Slowly she browsed through the files and

read the information that her father gathered

"Maxwell Evans and Isabel Evans" she muttered to herself.

It was the first images of her brother and sister. Joanne ran to her

room and with urgency she locked everything and walked towards the

driveway. As she pulled out of her driveway she took one more look

at her house and thought that maybe this would be the last time she

would see her old life. When she locates her family in Roswell she

might have a new life waiting for her. Hopefully they would accept

her for who she was.

ROSWELL

Mulder looked around the town with interest. So many tourists in

this small town, a town with a history of being the alien capitol of

the world. He drove towards the UFO Centre; it was the place he

wanted to visit since he started working in the X-Files. As he

browsed through the exhibition he noticed a young man sorting

through the files. He walked towards him and asked,

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find the sheriff?"

Max looked at the man in front of him and when he saw the id Fox

Mulder: Special Agent, he turned cold. It is the third FBI agent he

had the pleasure of meeting.

"Well, the police station is next to the Crashdown Café. You can't

miss it"

"Thank you…um?"

"Max Evans"

Mulder left the UFO Centre and walked towards the police station

Max took the phone and tried to locate Sheriff Valenti, but there

was no answer. He just hoped that this agent wasn't trying to locate

Pierce.

CRASHDOWN CAFÉ

It was a long and tiring drive for Joanne as she entered the

restaurant. She felt so out of place in this town, but it was the

only place where she could find her brother and sister. She sat in a

booth waiting for someone to take her order

"Good afternoon. My name is Courtney, I'll be your waitress"

"Good afternoon" Joanne replied and said,

"I'll have an alien hunter with a galaxy shake. Oh, by the way do

you have a pen for me?"

Courtney looked at Joanne and was about to walk away; she didn't

hear that Joanne was asking for a pen. Maria looked at the girl

still waiting for Courtney to answer her. She looked at the bag next

to Joanne and noticed,

"Oh, No!" she thought, "An orb",

Then she turned towards Courtney and said,

"Courtney! I'm taking this one! You can take a break if you want

even flirt with Michael, but let me take this one"

She wasn't serious about the whole Michael- thing, but she needed to

know more about the orb and the girl carrying it,

"I've got a pen. Wait" she took her pen and handed it to Joanne. At

the same time she accidentally dropped it,

"Sorry" Maria bend down to retrieve it and touched the orb trying to

pick up the pen up

FLASH

She could see the girl in the Pod chamber, she looked around for

someone, but all the other pods are empty and she was alone

END of FLASH

Maria stood up,

"Here is the pen"

Joanne looked at Maria as she eyed the orb, for a while she didn't

want to reveal herself to anyone, but it was the only way. She let

Maria get a peak into her mind and some of the things she

experienced,

"Thank you…for the pen"

Maria turned around and was about to walk away when Joanne said,

"By the way. My name is Joanne Pierce. I need to ask you something"

Maria looked shocked as she mind shouted,

"Pierce!" that name was reminding her of something. Pierce' the guy

who wanted to kill aliens! She had to tell Michael, but she had to

find out more. She couldn't go talking to the girl like,

"Yeah. You're an alien. My friends too!" she couldn't do that to her

friends like Max would say,

"It's too dangerous"

Maria looked again at Joanne and asked,

"What kind of questions and by the way Welcome! I'm Maria DeLuca!"

Joanne looked at Maria and said,

"You looked shocked when you heard my last name being Pierce. It you

need to know an FBI agent adopted me by that surname, but I don't

know where he is. I lost contact with him a few months ago and in a

way I came to look for him. I also am trying to locate my older

brother and sister"

She paused then said,

"…my real brother and sister. The only information I have is that

they are here in Roswell"

Maria kept quite while her mind shouted,

"I know where Pierce is. 10 feet under us.'" thought Maria who knew

he had been killed, by Michael. She opened her mouth again and said,

"Oh.. I'm sorry for you and BTW, I don't know who Pierce is. I was

thinking of something else." Maria didn't want to show Joanne that

she knew him,

"Well, if you want help to find you brother and sister, I'll be glad

to help you!"

"Thank you. Here is the last know picture I have of them" with that

Joanne gave a picture that Pierce had of Isabel and Max to Maria.

Maria froze. "Isabel and Max". Which probably meant that Michael was

there too. What was this comedy all about? Could she be an alien? Or

trying to continue what Pierce hadn't done? "I'll do my best. Well I

got to go back to work! See you at school!"

Maria left and went over Liz. She didn't let her time to talk and

took her in backdoor. Michael was still there too,

"I need to talk to you too. Where's Max?" Michael's phone was

ringing. Maria had it on her so she picked up. It was Max. "Max!

Take your ass here! It's urgent! No question! Fast and come here by

back doors. Nobody must see you." Before she placed the phone down

she said this to Max,

"I think there's another alien."

Max placed his phone back into his pocket and had a shocked look

onto his face, what is it about a Sixth alien? He had to ask Tess

about this, but where is she when she is needed? Maybe she is with

Nasedo trying to remember more of their past. He walked out of the

house and saw Isabel sitting on the porch reading. It was one of the

strangest sights he ever saw. Isabel with a book, well maybe there

was hope for them yet. Isabel looked up as she saw Max eyeing her.

She smiled and said,

"Don't be shocked by this Max. I know that it is strange, but

somehow I felt the need for something else"

"Oh, don't worry I won't tell Maria or the others about this. You

know how Maria can tease, and if she finds this out"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Isabel asked

"I need to speak to Tess and Nasedo about something. Do you know

where they are?"

"The last thing I heard was that they are in the pod chamber"

"Thanks" Max said and ran to the Jeep

As he drove to the desert, he tried to picture this new alien even

though it was something he can't do. He stopped and ran towards the

entrance of the cave. As he entered it he heard Nasedo talking to

Tess,

"You know what you must do"

"Yes, I do, but I am not going to do it. I love him and if it is up

to me I would tell him all about your deal with him"

"You won't dare do it" Nasedo replied with anger in his voice

"Try me" Tess replied

Max made himself known to the two and said,

"I think you guys should stop arguing about what you are. We have

company"

"What kind?" Tess asked

"Well, I got a phone call earlier informing me that there is another

alien here in Roswell. Do you anything about this?" Max asked Nasedo

There was silence for a while then he said,

"I suspected it, but there is no evidence of it"

As they walked along the pods Max came to a sudden halt as he saw

the fifth pod.

He turned around and looked at the two,

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked Nasedo

Nasedo walked towards the pod and examined it, it was strange to see

it, but he knew what it implied. He turned and looked at Max and

said,

"The day I came to get you guys you were gone and the only one there

was Tess, well, somehow I felt like there was another alien in the

chamber. I never stayed long to investigate it, because I had to get

away with Tess before the military came. I never came back to this

place until you activated the communicators. Now that you are

together I know for a fact that somehow there might be more of you

than I expected. I need to get in contact with the other guardian to

ask him if he knew anything about this" with that Nasedo left the

pod chamber, but before he did he looked at Tess and said,

"Just you think about what we talked about"

Max turned to his love and asked,

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know. Let us get out of her and go and see what Maria is

babbling about"

"Fine by me" Max replied and the two left the cave

The CrashDown Café

Maria paced in the kitchen not knowing how to break this news to her

friends. She knew for a fact that Liz wasn't too happy with Max

being with Tess and now this. Joanne came to her and asked her for

help. It is not as if she asked to be involved in this mess.

Suddenly the back door opened and in came Max and the others. She

turned to the group and said,

"I think you guys better sit down, because what I am about to say to

you may came as a shock to you"

"Just come to the point" Michael exclaimed annoyed

"Space Boy what is your problem!" Maria hissed

"You guys there are no need to fight over petty things. Maria what

did you mean when you said that there is a sixth alien in Roswell?"

Max asked

Isabel turned pale and looked with distress written on her face. Who

might this new one be? Was one of the more pressing questions she'd

like to ask? She looked again at Maria and asks,

"Please could you tell us more about this being you saw?"

With that Maria began to tell them everything that happened in the

past few hours. The only thing that stunned them was when they found

out who Joanne's father was, it was actually Michael that was struck

the most, because he killed Pierce and if Joanne was to find out it

might ruin their chance of being friends.

"There is one more thing that you might be aware off and that is one

of the FBI's best agents is here in Roswell investigating his

disappearance and what I heard it seemed that he is one of those

Conspiracy Enthusiasts"

When Maria told them about the whole incident they knew that they

had to get into contact with Joanne before Mulder finds out more

than what he needed to know. Max turned towards Maria and asked,

"Do you know where to get into contact with this new alien?"

"No, but I think that she will be coming to our high school. I told

her that I would try and help her locate her family and her father"

"What are you talking about family?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention it. When I talked to her she told me that

she needed to locate her real brother and sister. She even gave me a

photo" with that she handed the photo to Max.

Max looked at the photo and saw him and Isabel staring out of it. It

was then that the pod in the pod chamber made sense. The fifth one

was for his sister. He looked at Tess and said,

"You better talk to Nasedo and ask him if he knew about my other

sister"

Tess looked at Max and nodded, she knew that she had to tell Max

about the conversation she had with Nasedo, but if she did it would

mean that they would loose a guardian and that she can't afford. The

only thing she could do was tried to locate the second guardian and

beg him to help them. She remembers the time she and Nasedo traveled

the country and it was on one of those excursions that she met Cal.

He wasn't pleased to see them, but he somehow helped them to evade

the government and then one day when Nasedo was on the phone he

asked Tess to the study and said,

"You must be careful of that man. He is cold and he won't hesitate

to harm you or the others"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

Before Cal could answer her Nasedo came into the study and revealed

their new destination to her. It was the day they decided to come to

Roswell

Tess walked to the house she and Nasedo shared and stepped into the

living room. She looked at the man she knew for such a long time

with such pain written in her face and said to him,

"If you want to know what I decided about the conversation we had

earlier then you must know that I am not going to that to Max or the

others. Kivar can go to hell. If he want to destroy us then he must

do it on his own and not try to involve me into that plot. I love

Max and I am not going to betray him like what Vilandra did on Antar"

"You are making a mistake if you don't follow his orders. He can

make your life a living hell"

"I don't care. I found my family and I am not going to loose them.

Oh, by the way that extra pod in the pod chamber is that of Max's

baby sister. She is the sixth alien here in Roswell"

"How do you know that?" Nasedo asked

She told him everything that Maria told her and that the FBI has

sent another agent to Roswell to investigate them. She was about to

turn to go to her room when Nasedo said,

"You must be careful that Kivar doesn't find out about your refusal

to help him"

She turned around and shouted,

"Kivar can go and suck a lemon! I am not going to help him, not now

not ever!" with that she stormed to her room. She was fuming with

anger and she sat next to her desk. She was trying to concentrate on

the workload they received in Astronomy, but she couldn't. All she

could think off was the new alien. She somehow remembered Zan's

youngest sister.

Memory Flash

It was a quiet day in the palace; they just got married and were

about to go on their honeymoon when Rúette came into the room

crying. Slowly she walked up to the girl and asked,

"What is wrong?"

"Ava, I don't know why I had to get my heart broken every time I

fall in love"

"What happened"

With that Rúette told her that she told Larek that she loved him and

when she did that he told her that he didn't felt the same towards

her,

"I think that I must distant myself from any man and just

concentrate on my studies"

"What are you studying?" Ava wanted to know

With an exited heart Rúette told her that she applied to the

military and that in a week from that day she'll be a cadet in her

brother's army. Ava looked at the young woman and shook her head,

"You know that Zan won't approve if he found out that you joined his

army"

"That is just it. I applied with an assumed name. They don't know me

then"

"You know that when general Rath sees you he would recognize you"

Rúette looked at Ava and with a shaken voice asked,

"Please don't tell Zan. He won't understand this?"

"I won't I think that you must be the one to tell him"

Rúette walked over to Ava and gave her a hug. With that Ava was left

alone in the room

END OF FLASH

Hotel Room

Joanne sat in her room looking at the orb she had in her possession.

She knew that sooner or later she would have to face Mulder and tell

him about her origins, but as soon as she does that she might loose

her freedom and even compromise that of her family. She knew that he

was staying in the same hotel as what she is. She saw him earlier

that afternoon talking on his cell-phone. Somehow she knew that he

was talking to Scully, it was as if he couldn't function without

her. And maybe it is a good thing that he loved her. She placed the

orb next to her bed and climbed into it. She had to try and make

contact with her brother and sister. She knew for a fact that he

didn't want to be separated from them again. It has been such a long

time since she had hope and now that she found it she doesn't want

to loose it due to the fact that the FBI is still after alien.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, it was then that she saw the

cave. Joanne walked in the desert with not much to do, she knew for

a fact that Mulder had been looking into the disappearance of her

father and she had to distract him from finding out about he and her

family. Suddenly she saw the rock formation and walked up to it. It

was there that she found the handprint on the outside. With

anticipation she placed her hand on the mechanism and gently pushed

her hand forward. With a soft hiss' the rock opened up and revealed

the cave…

With a rapid movement Joanne woke from he sleep and sat up. What

kind of dream did she just have? What is this cave that she kept

seeing in her mind's eye? She climbed out of the bed and pulled on

her clothes. It was time for her to find out what had happened to

her. Slowly she opened the door and stepped into the night air, the

first thing she did was to look around, just to make sure that

Mulder wasn't following her.

Luckily, he was still in his room sleeping, so she could investigate

this dream she just had. Joanne walked into the peaceful town,

anticipation running through her heart. She was so eager to find her

family that it didn't matter to what extent she would go. There are

a few things that she could remember from her past, not that any of

it made any sense at all. She walked into the desert and saw the

rock formation she had from her dream and walked towards it. Just as

it was in her dream she placed her hand on the rock and it opened.

As she stepped inside a shocking scene greeted her.

There were five pods lining the wall and Joanne seemed to know which

pod was hers. She walked up to it and ran her hand over its smooth

surface. She so wanted to be accepted by the group and now it looks

like they will want to talk to her sooner or later. She gave her

cell-phone number to Maria telling her that as soon as they wanted

to talk she could contact her on that number.

Suddenly she got a feeling about the Granlilith, she walked up to

the pod, which concealed it and walked into the chamber. She raised

her eyes to the artifact and it was as if she started to remember

more

Memory Flash

Rúette has been fighting in her brother's army for about three

months when the uprising started. She knew that Kivar was behind it

and tried to talk to Rath about the danger, but he wasn't one of

those who would listen to her. They just returned from a

reconnaissance mission when she decided to tell Ava what had

happened. She walked into the throne room, but before she could do

anything she witnessed Kivar's henchman driving a dagger into Ava's

heart

"Nooooo!" she screamed and ran forward

"So, you think that you can stop Kivar from taking your brother's

throne?" Nicholas said and with those words he drove the same dagger

into her chest, but before she died she stumbled towards the

military room just to see Vilandra's, Rath's and her brother's

lifeless bodies on the floor. She then saw Larek coming around the

bend of the corridor and signaled to him

"Rúette what happened?"

In slow, but painful breaths she told him everything that happened.

It was as if he couldn't belief it, but he knew Kivar was ruthless

"Don't worry, we know what are going to do now" Larek said and with

those words she died

END OF MEMORY FLASH

Joanne woke from the vision and wiped the tears from her eyes, she

knew that she made the right decision to try and locate her family.

She stood next to the Granilith when her phone rang,

"Hello Joanne. It's Maria"

"Oh, hi Maria"

"Um, I want to know if you would be able to come to the CrashDown?"

"Sure"

The phone went dead and she stood there alone in the cave

CrashDown Café

Maria hung up and looked at the four aliens and said,

"She's on her way"

"Maria are you sure that she's not dangerous?" Isabel asked

"Sure, I know for a fact that she's not like her father"

Tess looked at Max with love in her eyes and said,

"Max, I have to tell you. I can remember your sister from Antar"

"What?"

"It just happened. I was talking to Nasedo about the pod when I got

a flash. You must know one thing about her she served you well in

your army"

"Why would she want to do that?"

"She thought that it was the only way for her to do what she wanted

to do" Before Max could answer her, the door opened up and as they

looked up they saw the tall girl stepping inside. Joanne looked at

the group uncertain and walked up to Maria,

"You said that you wanted to talk"

"Sure, but before we talk. Let me introduce you to the gang" with

that she gave her the aliens names (Earth names and Antarian names)

to Joanne. She even introduced the humans to her.

As she got introduced to the gang she knew that she was talking to

her brother and sister. She pulled out the orb from her knapsack and

gave it to Max with these words,

"I believe this is supposed to be with the other two"

"How did you know that?" Max asked

"I...I didn't. I just thought that it must be that way"

As she handed the orb to Max he knew for a fact that she was his

younger sister. He nudged Isabel towards Joanne and said,

"You don't have to worry. She is our younger sister"

Isabel walked forward and looked deep into Joanne's eyes, when she

didn't see the hatred in them she knew that there was nothing to

fear. Slowly she walked closer and then it happened, Isabel hugged

Joanne.

"I never thought that there was anyone else who could tell me why I

did what I did"

Joanne pulled herself from Isabel and said,

"I...I'm sorry, but I don't remember much of our lives on Antar, all

I could remember was seeing you die" she said to the group.

"Could you see who did it?" max asked

"Yes, it was Nicholas. He drove the dagger into Ava's heart, then he

killed me, but before I died I saw your bodies. Oh, it wasn't you

who betrayed our brother"

"Who was it then?" Isabel asked

"You won't like it"

"Tell us" Michael demanded hoping that it was Tess, but what he

heard even shocked him

"It was one of your protectors. I...I think it was the one who was

assigned to you"

"So that is why he wanted me to do that..." Tess said

"What are you talking about?" Max wanted to know

Tess looked at her lover and said,

"As you know I grew up with Nasedo, well he asked me to make you

fall in love with me and then I had to sleep with you and become

pregnant. That was because Kivar wanted the heir to the throne and

when I refused to do it he threatened me"

Tess looked down and waited to be scolded, but when she felt Max's

arms around her she knew that he didn't blame her. She looked at him

and waited for an answer.

"Tess, you don't have to worry we will never let anything happen to

you"

"Thank you Max. You don't know how much that means to me" she said

and gave him a kiss.

"There is just one thing I have to ask"

"What is that?" Max wanted to know

With that Joanne asked them if they knew what happened to her

father, when she looked at them she knew that something was wrong,

"Um…I think you better sit down for this" Max replied

As she sat down she waited, it was the longest silence she ever knew.

"A few months ago your father came here looking for us, well he

captured me and started to do things I can't even tell you about.

Well, Michael here saved my life by killing him. I'm sorry, but we

didn't have a choice"

As she heard this news she knew that they acted justifiable, but

still it felt painful and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, crap" she replied

"What?"

The FBI send an agent here to investigate my dad's disappearance and

if they found out that he is dead they will come for you again"

"There is one way to avoid that"

"How?"

With that they told her that even though Nasedo was a traitor he

could still serve his purpose. He could pose as Pierce and divert

this agent. The only thing is to try and find an alibi for where he

was in that time span. There were a few minutes of silence when

suddenly the door of the CrashDown opened up. Joanne looked up and

saw Mulder walk in. she turned pale and said,

"I don't want to be seen with you guys yet. That is the agent I was

telling you about"

"You can leave the back way," Maria informed her

With a rapid movement she left them and walked out. Joanne decided

to walk into the front of the café and try to talk to Mulder. She

opened the door and stepped into the café, Mulder looked up and got

a shocked expression onto his face he never thought that he would

see Joanne Pierce in this town. He stood up and walked up to her,

"Joanne what are you doing here?"

"Agent Mulder, I am here on the same mission as what you are. I want

to find my father too"

"You know that you can't do that," he said

She sat down and looked at the menu, then said

"I know that I can't do anything, but I want to find my father too"

Maria walked up to their table and with that they gave her their

orders. As Maria walked back to the kitchen she looked at the four

aliens and asked,

"What are you guys going to do?"

Max turned around and looked at Tess then he replied,

"The only thing I could do is try and find out more about who she is

and what she did on Antar"

"Max I already told you what she did. She fought in your army and

she was very loyal"

"What about her personal life?" he wanted to know

Tess sat down and sighed,

"Well, she was like any other teenager. She loved life and she even

fell in love with someone"

"Who?"

"Well, she fell in love with Larek, but like it was that time. He

didn't share the same feelings. That is why she started to

concentrate more on her studies than her personal life"

Max sat down and looked over to where Joanne sat with Mulder, and

then he said,

"As soon as he leave I want you to call her again. I think it is

better if Larek and she talk"

"I think it is a great idea, but first we need to tell Nasedo that

we need him to pose as Pierce so that the FBI can leave. We have to

warn him that Joanne was Pierce's daughter"

"Good, call him"

Tess walked up to the phone and dialed the phone number, there was

silence then she heard a man on the other side of the line,

"I think you better come to CrashDown fast. Try to impersonate

Pierce." She listened for a while to the man and then replied,

"There is just one thing I want to tell you" with that she told him

about Joanne and who she was on Antar. With that the phone went dead

Nasedo started to swear when he drove towards the CrashDown, he knew

for a fact that Rûette knew who betrayed Zan and his family on

Antar. Now to find out that she was here in Roswell interferes with

his plans to get the royal family on Antar to die again. He closed

his car door and walked into the café, there he saw Joanne sitting

with Mulder and walked up to them.

"Dad, where have you been?" Joanne asked shocked

"Agent Pierce, do you know that the entire FBI has been looking for

you" Mulder replied

Pierce sat down and looked at the two, it was then that he started

to give them the alibi he thought off. It was a strange alibi that

he gave, but it was the only alibi he could think off. Suddenly

Joanne's cell-phone rang and as she spoke on it she looked up and

said to the two men,

"I have an appointment with the hair dresser. Oh, Mulder, dad, you

guys can go back to Washington. I think I am going to stay in this

town. Here no-one is going to find out who my father works for" with

that she left the two men sitting in the booth

Joanne walked to the UFO Centre where Max and the others were

waiting for her. She walked into the building and with an agitated

heart she asked,

"What is all this about?"

Max looked at her and said,

"We found out that you fell in love on Antar and that you didn't

have time to talk to him"

"What are you talking about?"

Tess looked at her and said,

"I can remember a few things from Antar too and in one of my

memories you told me that you fell in love with Larek, but he didn't

have the same feelings for you"

"How are you going to help me?" she asked

It was then that the three told her about Brody and the connection

he had with them. It was quite a shock to her, but it might work

Brody looked up from his computer when he saw Max and the others

walk up to him,

"Max what are you doing here?"

"Brody, I think we must try one more time with your memory"

"You know that it might not work"

"I know, but there is no harm in trying"

"Sure" Brody saw Isabel walk up to him and looked into her eyes, she

then took his hands into hers and suddenly a white light entered the

room and both of them were flung towards the opposite wall.

"What is the news, Your Majesty?" Larek answered out of Brody's body

"Larek there is someone who needs to speak to you"

"Who?"

Joanne walked forward and said,

"Hello Larek it's been a long time"

"Rûette, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems like I was also placed on this Earth"

The three aliens left the two alone while they try to work on their

relationship. It might help that they can come together.

Joanne sat down on the chair and waited for Larek to talk,

"I know what this is about and I think that I must come clean"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

Larek looked at Joanne and said,

"I knew that you loved me, because I loved you too. The only thing

that stopped me from confessing it to you was Rath. He came to me

the day before you told me and asked me what I felt for you. I told

him the truth and it angered him. He informed me that you were

promised to Kivar. Yes, you heard me. It was before he seduced

Vilandra and before he came power crazy. Kivar and your brother were

friends and your brother promised you to him. When the war started

Kivar came to your brother insisting that the two of you marry and

your brother refused. It was then that Kivar swore revenge and he

did something unforgivable"

"What did he do?" Joanne wanted to know

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

Larek walked over to Joanne and placed his hand onto Joanne's

forehead. A faint white light came into the room and folded over

Joanne like a blanket

FLASH

Larek was in the throne room looking at the latest developments when

Kivar came into the room. He walked over to Larek and asked,

"Do you know where Rûette is? I need to talk to her"

Larek looked at Kivar and said,

"I think she's in the garden. She said that she needs some peace"

"Thank you" with that Kivar left

Larek looked at the disappearing form of Kivar and decided to follow

the man, he felt that there was something not right and if something

is wrong he needed to warn Zan. He hid behind the palace wall

looking at Kivar as he walked towards the young princess. Slowly he

closed his eyes and tuned into the conversation with his minds- eye.

"Rûette, I think that we must marry"

"Are you crazy Kivar? I won't marry you even if you are the last man

on Antar!" Rûette replied

When she said that she could see that Kivar got angry, but this

didn't bother her and she turned away to leave. Kivar saw her leave

and with a violent movement he pulled her closer and said,

"If I can't have you then no-one can"

It was then that the unforgivable happened. Kivar ripped Rûette's

gown and threw her to the ground. He then forced himself on her and

stood up smiling. After that Rûette just sat there curled up into a

ball crying. She felt used and didn't want anyone to see her that

way. Larek rushed towards her and pulled her up,

"It's okay. I know that your brother won't tolerate this behavior"

he placed his tunic around her shoulders and guided her to the

palace where he informed Zan of what happened. Zan shouted orders

informing his army to locate Kivar and his men, but as soon as they

were given the war started

END OF FLASH

Joanne sat there crying and looked at Larek,

"What am I going to do now?"

"Well, the only thing you can do is tell your brother and the others

what happened to you"

"I…I'll try"

"Oh, I love you" Larek said

"Love you too" she replied and it became silent.

When she looked again she saw Brody standing there,

"What happened?" he asked

"It was a success, but you don't need to worry. You were given a

tour of the galaxy"

"Thank you" with that he left the office and told Max and the others

that they can go in. When Max saw Joanne sitting there he knew that

something happened. He could see it in her eyes; he walked up to her

and asked,

"What happened?"

Joanne looked at them and said,

"I think you better sit down for this"

When Max heard that on Antar his sister was raped it angered him and

he shouted,

"I will get him for what happened to you!"

They left the UFO Centre and walked to the CrashDown, it was a long

and silent walk. No one wanted to talk about what happened, even

though it had to be done they knew for a fact that now they must be

careful. Joanne saw Mulder walking to his room and she turned to the

group and said,

"I think that I must go. If Mulder sees me with you guys I might be

in danger"

Isabel looked at Joanne and asked,

"I know that it is a strange question, but I feel that something

happened in that man's life. Why is he after us or other aliens?"

Joanne looked at her and the others and said,

"I think that you must try to Dream Walk him. Here is a photo of

him. You will then understand the predicament he is in"

"Thank you" Isabel said and left

Isabel walked into her room and lie on her bed; she then placed the

photo next to her pillow. Slowly she closed her eyes and traced her

finger across Mulder's face. When she entered the dream plain she

could see everything that had happened to the man. She even saw the

abduction of his sister and why he decided to work in the X-File

division of the FBI. She could understand what had happened, because

in a way it had happened to them. They were kept in the dark and

then to hide from everyone. After the whole dream plain situation,

she decided to tell Max everything that happened. Maybe she could

ask him if they could inform Mulder of who they are.

At Tess's house there was so much tension, Nasedo still wanted her

to betray Max and the others and even though what happened she could

see that Nasedo was getting pissed. She looked at him and said,

"I told you once and I am not going to tell you again. I am not

going to do that so you can forget about that"

Nasedo glared at her and said,

"You don't have to worry anymore. There is a way to…" but he

couldn't get another syllable out. The phone rang and he walked over

to it,

"Yes…I understand. I am on my way"

"Tess, I have been called to work. So you have to stay here for a

few hours alone"

With that he left her in the living room, Tess saw his form

disappear and decided to follow him. She needs to know what was

going on.

At the abandoned soap factory Nasedo stopped his car and stepped

into the dimly lit corridor,

"You wanted to see me?" he asked a dark figure

"Yes, I would like to inform you that Kivar is coming to Earth. He

decided to deal with the royal family on his own"

"What about the sixth alien?"

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas asked

"Well, I found out that there was another pod in the chamber and I

even found out who the occupant was"

"Who is it?"

"It is Rûette, she was the only one who can identify me as the

traitor and she can also testify against Kivar for what he did to

her"

"I'll tell Kivar about this and then he can deal with her on his own"

"Sure, what must I do in the mean time?" Nasedo asked

"Do what they told you to do as a front and maybe you can learn a

few thing about them"

"Sure" with that Nesado left the factory

Tess looked on as she saw the car left, she felt scared. What is she

going to do when Kivar comes to Earth. She took her car and drove

back to the house; she needs to warn the others about this new

development. If Kivar doesn't want to destroy Joanne she knew for a

fact that he will destroy everyone she cares for.

Antar

FLASH

Kivar looked at the war-torn planet. He swore under his breath,

because he knew for a fact that there were still a few loyal

subjects of Zan on this planet. When he heard that one of his

admirals were placed on the ship as the royal four's protectors he

knew that it would be his chance for revenge against that empire. He

walked up to the man and said,

"You know that when Zan remembers his past he won't give up that

easily"

"I know sir. That is why I came up with the plan of recruiting Ava

for us. I will make sure that she won't remember her love for Zan"

"Good, but as soon as there are problems you let me know"

"Yes, sir" with that the protector walked towards the ship carrying

the eight pods. Unbeknownst to him that a ninth one was placed with

the original four.

END OF Flash

He looked at the communicator in his hand, it was Nicholas that

contacted him from Earth informing him that Ava decided not to

betray Zan. It was one of those loves for eternity deals she had

with Zan. Now he knows that he had to get to Earth fast, before

things get too much out of control.

"Do you know of any humans that won't find out if I take over his

mind for a while?" he asked Nicholas

"Sir, the only one who might be of service to you is a government

agent"

"Who?"

"Well, his name is Agent Fox Mulder"

"What makes you so sure that he is the best one for the job?"

With that Nicholas informed him that the man is here in search of

the truth and if he wants the truth what better way to do it than

this. So it was decided, he would take over Mulder's body and maybe

this time he would be able to destroy the royal family.

Earth

It was a still night with only the sounds of nature around them.

Joanne was still thinking about what happened to her on Antar. What

if Kivar comes to Earth and sees her? She won't be able to avoid him

forever. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang

next to her bed,

"Hello" she listened for a while and replied

"I'll be right there."

She stood up rapidly and walked out of her room, what is the big

emergency that Isabel and the others wanted to talk to her about? As

she closed her door, she looked over to where Mulder's room was; she

knew for a fact that if he knew who she was it would place everyone

in terrible danger.

At the CrashDown everyone was agitated, Isabel still felt the need

to run away, even though she was told that she wasn't the one who

betrayed her family. Max was so angry about what happened to his

sister. The reason for Isabel's agitation was the fact that she

somehow knew Kivar was coming to Earth, she could feel the strange

vibrations in the air. The only thing she didn't know was in what

kind of human form Kivar would arrive on Earth. She tried hard to

connect with people around her, but nothing could give her solace.

Joanne decided to go into the bathroom earlier, knowing that what

was revealed to her by Larek might drove a wedge between her and her

family. Tess decided to follow her and as she entered the restroom

she heard Joanne cry,

"Joanne, Max isn't angry with you for what happened"

"I know that, but I feel like I am letting everyone down. As a

matter of a fact I felt like running away"

"You know, the first time I met Max I was feeling the same way. He

didn't remember our lives together on Antar and he had someone else

in his life, but after a while we just started to reconnect with our

souls. You will see that everyone is happy with the decisions they

made"

"What about Liz and Maria? Are they happy?"

"I don't know about Maria, but I know that Liz is feeling

heartbroken with what happened. You see Max and she was an item

before I came into the picture. So now everything is just on hiatus"

"Thank you for being my friend as what you were on Antar"

They left the restroom and walked back to the group.

Abandoned Soap Factory

Kivar (Mulder) walked into the warehouse looking at Nicholas, he

knew that this kid was one of his best acolytes. He sat down on one

of the boxes and looked at the kid,

"What news do you have for me?"

"Sir, you know that the royal four is now stronger than what they

were before, but what you don't know is that they found another

member"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I just heard from the protector that a fifth pod was

discovered in the cave and that it was Rûette that was in that pod"

"Are you sure?" Kivar asked

"Yes, it also seemed that she remembered what happened on Antar"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her on my own"

"Sure, but what are you going to do?"

"As you can see, I am in the body of an FBI agent. I'll just do what

he would do"

CRASHDOWN CAFÉ

Tess walked into the café hoping that Joanne was there so that she

could warn the girl, but she wasn't. She saw Max sitting in his

usual booth and sat next to him,

"Max we have a problem"

Max's head jerked up as he looked at his girlfriend,

"What are you talking about?"

She told him that she followed Nasedo to the abandoned soap factory

and that she saw Kivar was already on Earth, but there is a problem.

Kivar took over the FBI Agent's body and if Joanne came into contact

with that man it would be suicide.

"Is there a way we could stop her?" he asked

"Well, I know for a fact that she wants nothing to do with Kivar.

She hates him for what he did to her. The only thing that could pose

as a problem was the fact that she wanted to trust Mulder"

"Well, go to her hotel room and warn her. I will deal with Kivar

from this side"

"Sure" with that she left

She walked to the girl's door and knocked,

"Joanne I need to speak to you"

"Come on in" she heard from the inside. As she opened the door she

heard a song that made her smile.

I'd rather stay bold and lonely

I think of you as my one and only

Stop doing what you keep doing to me

Things are getting strange

I'm started to worry

This could be a case for Mulder and Scully

Things are getting strange, now I can't sleep alone

"Where did you get that song?" Tess asked

"I don't know, all I know is when I switched the radio on it was

playing on the station. I just thought that it was a strange and

funny song"

"You are right about one thing. It is strange"

"What did you come here for?" Joanne asked

"Well, I followed our precious protector and I learned that Kivar is

already here on Earth, but there is one thing that I need to warn

you about"

"What"

With that she told the girl that Kivar took over Mulder's body and

that if they confront each other everything would blow up. She even

told Joanne that Max said he would confront Kivar for what he did to

her.

"I know that I don't have to worry, but I do. Kivar took away my

dignity and left me to be killed by that demented teenager. I

deserve to avenge my death on Antar and maybe even yours!" she

shouted

Tess walked over to Joanne and placed her hand on the girl's

shoulders,

"I know, but Max is equip enough to do it"

"I….I just feel used, now that I could remember everything that

happened to me on Antar. I don't like it at all. There is just one

thing I would like to thank you for"

"What is it?" Tess asked

"Thank you for being my friend

"No problem" Tess replied

The two walked out of the CrashDown and saw Mulder walking back to

his hotel room. Joanne could feel the ice-cold air around the agent

and knew that the last time she felt this was when she had that

vision of Kivar. Slowly she turned towards Tess and asked,

"What am I going to do when Kivar confronts me?"

"The only thing you can do is try to avoid him. Remember he is not

just Kivar now, but he is in the body of an FBI agent, if he wants

to he can expose us and then it would be the end of us"

It was about three minutes later, when Mulder returned to his

room. He looked again at the files that were given to him by

Skinner, it was the only evidence he had of Max and the others.

Suddenly he heard a sound outside the room and decided to take a

look at what has happened. He opened his door ajar and as he looked

he saw Joanne and Tess walking side by side. Somehow he knew who the

two were and he knew for a fact that Joanne was the only one who

could identify him as her rapist. As for Ava, which is now Tess, he

could deal with her on his own term. He knew that she wouldn't

betray her husband or any of her family. That is why he is here on

Earth. He closed his door again and sat by the desk.

Tess left with a feeling that Joanne wanted more than revenge for

what happened. She wanted to destroy everything that has something

to do with Kivar and his thugs.

"I think that I need to remember more of Kivar," she thought to

herself as she drove to the house that she shared with Nasedo.

In the park next to her car a figure was standing looking at her

with longing. It was the first time that he had the courage for

facing this goddess. It was as if he was in love with her from the

first moment he saw her, maybe he was, but he knew for a fact that

his time for getting her as his love was over even before it

started. Kyle was lost without her, but nothing was the same with

her.

Tess stopped her car and walked into the house, when she saw that

Nasedo wasn't there she relaxed more. Now she knew that she could go

into her room and tried to remember Kivar. She closed her door and

sat on her bed. Slowly she closed her eyes and as her body relaxed

the visions came clearer.

FLASH

Antar

Ava looked at the man that stood next to Rath. She knew that it was

Kivar, one of the generals of the five planets standing there. She

could see that by some means that he was agitated. Suddenly Larek

came into the room and she walked up to him.

"What is wrong?" she asked him

"Your majesty. I don't want to tell Zan yet, but I feel because you

are closer to Rúette you must go to her. She needs someone to talk

to"

"What happened?" Ava wanted to know

"I think it is better if you go to her room. She is there"

With that Ava left the conference and walked to the young princess's

room. She heard a faint sobbing sound and tapped sofly on the door.

"Rúette it is I Ava, may I come in"?

"Come in" she heard and opened the door.

What she saw was devastated. The once bubbling girl was sitting in

the corner of her bed hugging her legs. On the floor was her gown

all ripped and bloodied. She walked to the girl and asked,

"What happened?"

With a shaken voice Rúette began to tell her what happened and that

she was going to ask her brother to send her away on a mission.

"You told your brother about you being in his army?" Ava asked

"No, but I feel that it is time that I tell him and just leave. I

can't stay here on Antar with the knowledge that Kivar was still

here laughing at my expense"

"Let me go to Zan and tell him what happened"

She left the room and walked back to the conference room, there she

saw the three generals in mid-conversation with Zan about something.

She could see Larek there waiting to tell Zan about what happened to

his youngest sister. Vilandra was also there looking at Rath; she

walked over to the other princess and said,

"I think you must go to your sister. I was just there and I think

that she wanted not to be left alone"

"I'll go, but what is going on?"

"I can't tell you much, but I feel that you might get more out of

her" she said

As Vilandra left the room she walked over to Zan and said,

"I know that I should have told you earlier, but Rúette asked me not

to, but I feel that it is time that I tell you"

"What is it?"

"Well, you might have wondered why Rúette isn't around that much,

but the reason is simple. She decided to serve in your army. Even

Rath wasn't aware of that"

"You know that I won't be angry at her for following her dreams, but

why did she keep it from me?"

"What I am about to tell you is shocking, but I need to tell you"

"What?"

With that Ava told Zan what happened to the young princess and that

she asked to be send away so that she won't be in the way and see

Kivar's face. When she looked up she could see the outraged

expression in the king's eyes. To know that his baby sister had to

experience such an ordeal. He took his wife's hand and said,

"Don't worry. I'll deal with Kivar as for Rúette. Tell her that she

can go to the family summer house where she could rest"

"Thank you"

END OF FLASH

Tess looked up from her daze and knew that it was a week before the

uprising began and it was just the thing that needed to be revealed

to the others. She walked to her telephone and dialed Joanne's

number at the hotel.

"Hello"

"Joanne it is Tess here. I want you to come to my house immediately.

There is something I need to tell you"

"I am on my way"

She walked out of the room and locked it, but as she did that she

saw Mulder coming towards his room. She decided not to talk to him

at the moment, because she didn't know if he could be trusted.

Mulder saw Joanne exiting her room and was about to walk over to

her, but when he saw that she didn't want to talk he retreated. He

didn't want to give away his cover. He needed to stay Fox Mulder

before he revealed the true reason for his presence here on Earth.

With that he opened his hotel room and stepped into it. As he looked

at the phone he noticed that there was a message for him. He walked

to the phone and activated the machine.

"Fox, Dana here. I want to know if you had any success in finding

Agent Pierce yet?"

He decided to call her the next day and tell her what he found out.

That it was just a mistake and that Pierce was still here in

Roswell, but first he had to keep up with the ficade that he is Fox

Mulder to the rest of the group. Zan and the others mustn't be

suspicious of who he is...that is not yet.

Joanne took a taxicab to where Tess told her the house was located.

She was rather puzzled about why the girl wanted to speak to her. As

the cab stopped she saw that no car was outside the house and it was

a relieve to know. She didn't want to see Nasedo yet. It was strange

that she wasn't introduced to the man as Rúette, but it was a

positive thing. She knocked on the front door and waited to be

invited into the house. The door opened and Tess was standing there,

"Thank you for coming this soon. I was afraid that you wouldn't"

"What is wrong?" Joanne asked as she stepped into the foyer

"Well, I did remember more of your ordeal with Kivar and I must tell

you that the way Zan handled the whole thing was with courtesy for

you. He told you, after he was informed about the rape that you

could go to the summerhouse to rest. But...,"

"What?"

"Well, it was a week before the war and I know that you will say

that you started it"

"Didn't I?" She asked

"No, you didn't. The only thing that started the war was the fact

the Kivar was power hungry and he wanted to take over Zan's throne

even if the rape didn't take place"

Joanne sat there not wanting to move, but she let out a sigh of

relieve. She hated the fact that now her life was pre-determined for

her. All she could fully remembered was that she vowed to destroy

Kivar for what he did to her and to her family. Suddenly they heard

a car door close and she eyed Tess.

"It is Nasedo, he's back"

"I...I don't think that I must face him" Joanne stammered

"You have no choice, sooner or later he will meet you and let me

tell you something just don't mention the fact that you know he was

the one who betrayed us on Antar"

"I'll try" she said and sat down again

The door opened up and Nasedo came into the house feeling pissed,

for one reason it is the fact that Kivar gave him the orders to make

sure that Ruètte doesn't come near the pod chamber and that she

doesn't become friends with Tess. As he opened the door he could

hear two voices in the living room, one of them he knew was Tess's

voice while the other one was unfamiliar to him. As he opened the

kitchen door he saw Tess talking to some girl. He walked in and

looked at the girl.

Joanne was about to tell Tess that she needed to get back to her

room when she heard the door open. As she looked up she saw him, her

eyes widened from shock, but she made sure that he didn't notice it.

Tess could see that Joanne saw something and looked in the way of

the door, she was about to introduce Joanne to the man but was

stopped,

"You don't need to introduce me. I know who this is" he smiled

With a shy smile Joanne looked at him and said,'

"I have been waiting a long time to see you"

"Well, I am sorry for not being there when you came out of your pod,

but Tess and I had to elude the government"

Joanne looked at her watch and saw that it was already 20:00 P.M and

said to Tess,

"I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"No problem" she replied

Joanne walked to the front door and when she stepped out into the

night air she let out a sigh of relieve. She knew for a fact that

she nearly told him that she knew that he betrayed her family and

she didn't want to do that. With that she walked to her car and

drove back to the hotel.

Inside the house Nasedo looked at Tess with anger, he knew that he

was late with the fact that she won't betray them again and now with

Ruêtte there things was getting worse by the minute.

"What?" Tess said as she looked at Nasedo

"You know what you just did. You compromised everything"

"I did not. I just know that she is a good person and that she won't

let anyone bully her"

"You know that she thinks she knows that FBI agent that is here, but

she knows him more than she wants too"

"What are you talking about?" Tess asked

"Well, Kivar is here on Earth and he is inside that FBI agent. If

they talk she might come aware of that and then everything Kivar

tried to reach would end"

"Good, he needs to die for what he did to her"

"So you know"

"Yes. It was one of the memories Larek helped her to remember"

When Nasedo heard that the girl had contact with Larek it nearly

blinded him with rage. He knew that Larek was one of the resistance

leaders that want Zan return to the throne of Antar and if that

happens then they are doomed. He didn't tell Tess that he would make

sure that nothing of such importance could be revealed. Ruêtte was

more than just Zan's baby sister. She was the one with all the power

that could destroy The Skins and if Kivar fails as Mulder then he

has to wait to get back to Antar for the real fight to begin.

Tess was sitting in her room, thinking about all the pain that

Joanne had to endure on Antar. She knew that the girl didn't deserve

that kind of treatment, and then suddenly it struck her. Her dupe

had that same kind of treatment here on Earth, but this time it was

Lonnie that treated the girl with hatred. She walked up to the phone

and dialed a number. For a while there was silence and then she

heard the familiar voice, it was as if she was talking to herself

"Ava here"

"Hey Ava it is Tess here. How are you doing?"

"Fine, since Lonnie is nowhere to be found and as for Rath I too

don't know where he is. Why did you call me?"

"Um, I want to know, do you remember anything from Antar?"

"Well, I seemed to remember that Zan had a younger sister, but when

I went to look at the place where our pods were there was just four,

so I don't know if we had another one. Why?"

"Well, we have a fifth pod and she is here in Roswell, but now I had

to learn that it was actually the protector that was assigned to us

that betrayed us on Antar" with that she began to tell Ava

everything that happened the past few days and that Kivar had come

to Earth.

"I want you to come here to Roswell, maybe you could clear up any

other questions there might be. Oh, did you ever hear from the other

protector?"

"As a matter of a fact no. I don't know what happened to him. There

are a few questions I would love to ask him. As for why did he

abandoned us here and not tried to protect me against the wrath of

Rath and Lonnie"

"I'll try to find him. I do remember one encounter I had with him.

He tried to warn me of our protector, but I never listened to him.

Now I do understand why he tried to warn me"

"I'll take the next flight to Roswell" Ava said and they said their

good-byes and the two phones went dead.

Tess closes her door and walked towards her dresser. As she opened

it she found what she has been searching for. A journal she kept

since the day she found Max and opened it. She then took a pen and

started to write in it.

April 12

It has been a long time since I wrote to you, but I knew for a fact

that if I'm not careful Nasedo would find this book and I am so not

in the mood to explain myself to him. I sometimes wished that we

never crashed on this planet and had to survive by knowing that the

government and the Skins were after us. You see, Nasedo made a deal

with Kivar a long time ago and now he tried to force it on me. I am

not going to do it, but now there is another target in his eye and

that is Max's younger sister. She is the one that could destroy the

Skins for good, how I don't know. All I know is that I can feel that

she is very powerful. I'll try to keep you in touch with what is

going on with news

Tess closed her journal and walked to her bed, where a dreamless

slumber overtook her. Tomorrow she would have to tell Joanne about

the dupes and that they were send as a Plan B to ensure that the

royal family survives.

As the night progressed Joanne was feeling uneasy, she knew that

there was something wrong with Mulder. She could feel it in the air,

but she didn't know what to think of it. Maybe it is just this town

that makes her paranoid? She walked to her bed and climbed into the

covers where she, just as Tess did fell into a dreamless slumber.

Good Morning Roswell. This is KQEZ Radio. To all those who felt

lost here is a song for you Joanne woke up as the song started to

play. As she listened to it, it was as if it was played just for

her. The song was by an artist called Dalenta. The song: Higher

Ground. She climbed out of he bed and walked to the bathroom for her

morning routine. After about five minutes she walked out of her room

and walked straight to the CrashDown where she saw the whole gang

waiting for her.

"Good-Morning Joanne" she heard Max and Tess say simultaneously

"Good-Morning"

"Um...Joanne we need to talk" Tess said

"About?" she asked as she walked to a booth.

Max and Tess followed her and sat down across from her. There they

told her about the dupes and that Max's dupe was murdered by Lonnie

and Rath. When she heard that she asked,

"Do I have a dupe?"

"No, I called Ava last night and asked her about it and she said

that you don't have one. We also heard that there was another

protector send to Earth, but he left them before they emerged from

their pods. Which means that there are a few questions we want to

ask him"

Suddenly the door opened and in came Ava, she looked at Tess and the

others then she saw Joanne for the first time. Joanne looked at the

frail young girl with a puzzled look on her face it was Tess that

took her hand and said,

"This is Ava, my New York counterpart. Ava, this is Joanne also

known as Ruêtte. Max's youngest sister"

Ava walked up to Joanne and said,

"I am sorry, but you don't have a counterpart. I just learned about

your existence from Tess"

"Don't worry about that" Joanne replied then said,

"Maybe it is for the better that I don't have a counterpart. It is

maybe because they didn't know that I was also send to Earth"

They walked to the booth and sat down, Tess looked at Ava and asked,

"You know where Cal is?"

"Yes, the last time heard was that he is staying in Hollywood as a

successful movie producer"

"What, you tell me that The famous Cal Langley is the other

protector!" Joanne exclaimed

"Yes,"

"Wow, I saw my first Cal Langley film when I was fourteen and I

loved it. I think it was called A Test of Loyalty"

"I saw that one too and I think it is somewhat linked to our lives

on Antar"

"You think so?" Tess asked perplexed

It was then that Ava told her what she could remember from Antar and

that it was supposed to be just Cal who was send as a protector to

the royal family, but somehow Nasedo found his way into the trust of

the scientists and was send as the true Royal 4 (5)'s protector. Cal

knew that Nasedo was working for Kivar, but he couldn't proof it.

"Do you have his number?" Max asked

"Well, only I have been keeping contact with him. A few months ago

he came to New York and when he saw me he told me that whenever I

need help I could contact him, but I must never reveal this to the

other two. Somehow he knew that Lonnie and Rath killed my Zan and he

didn't want to see that happen to me"

"Could you please call him and ask him to come to Roswell"

"What must I tell him?" she asked

"Tell him that you found us. But don't tell him about Joanne yet"

"Sure" she said and was about to dial the number when she heard

another one open the door. As she looked up she saw a stranger walk

in. Joanne heard the door open too and when she saw that it was

Mulder she tried to walk over to him, but Tess stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked

"Trying to stop you from making a big mistake"

"What?"

"Well, Mulder isn't Mulder anymore"

"Who is he?" Max asked

"Well, I can tell you now that Kivar took over Mulder's body and I

know that he is just waiting for the right opportunity to reveal

himself to us. That is why I didn't want to let Joanne go near him.

She knows both the agent and the perpetrator too well"

"Thank you for stopping me" Joanne said and sat down back again.

Mulder sat in one of the booths and looked over to the front when

he saw the group sitting there in deep discussion he knew that they

were talking about Antar and what effect he had on that pitiful

planet, but when he saw Ava he knew that they just found out that

Nasedo was a plant and that Cal was suppose to have been the only

protector for the royal family. Even though there were eight and not

four as planned. He decided to walk out before the fight to start

and walked to his car, he decided to go to the soap factory and talk

to Nicholas, maybe that boy could tell him more of the other four.

Inside the CrashDown there was silence, Ava was still on the phone

waiting for a reply from the otherside.

"Cal Langley's office, how may I direct your call?"

"Morning, may I please talk to Cal?"

"Whom may I ask is asking?"

"It is Ava. I need to speak to him urgently"

"I'll direct your call"

For a while all she heard was that irritating music from the phone,

but it stopped as soon as it started.

"Ava, it has been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"Cal, I need you to come to Roswell. I found the others"

"Well, I'll take the next flight to Roswell as soon as I'm done"

"Thank you. Oh, you'll find us at a restaurant called The CrashDown"

she replied and placed the receiver back.

"He's on the way"

HOLLYWOOD

Cal Langley's Office

Cal was rather perplexed, he knew that there were others, but he

didn't know that they were found that soon. He looked at his clock

and saw that it was 10:00 AM and with no one there he decided to

take the day off and drive to the airport where his private jet is

waiting. He needs to see the others before it is to late. As the

motor started he sat back down looking at the only evidence he had

left from Antar. A pendant that been haunting him since they crashed

on Earth. He could also remember that brief encounter he had with

Tess and he even tried to warn her of Nasedo, but with no success.

Maybe they found out that Nasedo was a traitor and that would be so

sweet.

"Mr. Langley, we will arrive on Roswell airfield in a minute"

"Thank you" he replied and sat back down

As he stepped out of the airplane he rented a car and drove the next

mile to town. As he entered it, he saw the place Ava told him about.

The cafe was rather odd with its alien motive in front, but it felt

familiar to him. He stopped the car and walked into the cafe, it was

then that he saw Tess and Ava next to each other. Ava looked at Cal

and directed him to one of the booths. Joanne was in the kitchen

looking outside the window at the encounter Ava had with the man.

She knew for a fact that she needed to be careful before she could

trust anyone else.

"Ava, it's good to see you again"

"You too" she replied and told the others that they could come out"

As Max and the others came out Cal looked at the young man, he knew

that it was Zan, but he knew that the man doesn't remember much of

his past,

"Why did you call me? It is more than what you told me over the

phone, is it not?"

"You know me too well," Ava replied and then said,

"Actually it is Tess that asked me to call you. Something strange

happened and she could tell you more"

Cal looked at Tess and asked her the same question. Tess looked back

at Cal and said,

"I can still remember the day you tried to warn me of our protector,

but I didn't believe you at the time. Well, I do now"

"What made you change your mind?"

With that she told him that she knew that Nasedo has been working

for Kivar all along, but she didn't reveal Joanne to him yet. She

needed to find out if he is to be trusted before she could do that.

As Cal heard what she had to say he could sense that there was more

to the story than what she is telling him. He looked at her and said,

"There is more to the story. Isn't there?"

"Yes, there is, but I just want to know before I reveal it to you.

Can we trust you?"

"You can trust me with your lives." when he said that he looked at

Ava and said,

"I'm sorry about what happened to you"

"Don't worry" she said and sat down next to him

Tess left the room and walked to the kitchen. When she left Cal

looked at her with a puzzled look in his eyes, why are they so

secretive? He asked himself. Before he could answer the question

Tess came in with a young girl. This girl was rather scared to come

out, that is one thing he could sense.

"Cal, this is Joanne Pierce."

"Pierce?" he exclaimed and was on the defense

"You don't have to worry about that. She is not like her father at

all. As a matter of a fact you know her"

"How?" he asked

"This is actually Ruêtte, Zan's youngest sister"

"What!"

"Yes, but I came out of the pod in 1990, so no one knew about my

existence that is until now. You don't have to worry about a thing.

It was I who told them about who the traitor was. I could remember

what happened on Antar. There is just one thing I must warn you

about"

"What is it?" he asked

She told him that Kivar was on Earth in one of the FBI's most

prominent agent's bodies. When he heard that he turned pale, he knew

that Kivar would kill him if he finds out that he has contact with

all the members of the royal family. Actually Nasedo was the one who

was supposed to have killed him on the ship. It was that ordeal that

caused the ship to crash on Earth. Nasedo thought that he was dead,

but when it all came to the end he left the pods in a sewer in New

York and decided to go on as a human. For fifty-seven years he was

free and had no cares, but now his life was coming full circle. He

is back with the Antarian Royal family.

Mulder sat in his room waiting for some way he could reveal

himself to the group, but it was easier said than done. He talked to

Nicholas the day before about what had happened on Earth and when he

found out about Ruêtte being there too he was pissed. He knew that

if Zan found out now what had happened on Antar it would mean the

end of him. He did love Ruêtte in the earlier times, but after a

while he could see that she could never betray her family and that

she didn't love him. She loved Larek and that man irritates him a

lot. Suddenly the phone rang and he answered it.

"Mulder, it is Dana here. Did you find them?"

"Yes, I did. Pierce is fine, but I have to say this town is just

what I need"

"So you are happy in that environment?"

"I have to tell you this, this town may not have little green men,

but it has the UFO charms here"

"Do you want me to come?"

"That won't be necessary. I can handle Pierce and Joanne by myself"

"Tell Joanne that we will think of her"

"Will do"

With that he placed the receiver back and dialed Nasedo's number.

When he heard the man he told him what he needed to be done for the

final conflict.

Joanne looked at Cal where he sat next to Tess and Ava and began to

tell him everything that had happened in her life. Both that has

been on Antar and here on Earth. She told him that Kivar took over

the body of one of her friends in the FBI and that when the time

comes she must face both of them. The one she knew how to handle,

while the other one needed to pay for what happened to her.

"When do you think you must face him?" Cal asked

She looked up then said,

"I think that it must be soon. I feel that the time for retribution

is near"

"You mean to tell me that you feel ready to return to Antar?" Max

asked

"Yes, I want to go home and rebuilt my life as I know you want to do"

"I do, but I don't feel ready to lead our people" Max replied

"You may not feel ready, but it is necessary for you to return

sooner or later."

Cal could sense that there were more questions from the group and he

sat there waiting for the questions to start.

"I want to know a few things. For instant why did you choose Earth

for us and are our mother still alive?" Joanne asked

"The reason we choose Earth was because of the atmosphere. We knew

that in human bodies you could survive and not suffocate like the

enemy and as for your mother. When we left Antar she was there

making the pods ready and with that she went underground. She is

staying with the resistance"

"Why did Larek not reveal this to us?" Max asked

"Larek, is he here on Earth?"

"No, he is using a human as some kind of alien cell-phone. It is how

we heard about most of the dangers and how Joanne heard about what

had happen to her on Antar."

"You say that the FBI agent that Kivar is using is your friend"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, there is a plus point. You could use this information to get

close to him and maybe so confront Kivar on some of the things that

had happened to you"

"It seemed great, but what makes you think that he would fall for

that?"

"You can tell him that you are ready to leave the past behind you

and that you want to be on his side in the war against your brother"

When Joanne heard that she was angry, she didn't want to be played

for a fool by anyone and now that was happening to her.

"I...I can't do that". She replied

Cal looked at her and said that it could help to divert that agent

and then they could get Kivar out of that agent's body. She thought

for a while then she said that she would try to do it. She stayed

there for a few minutes looking at the group with anticipation. She

could see that Tess was regretting the fact that she was placed in

such a difficult position, Max was angry for letting his younger

sister down, Michael was just eager to get back to Antar, while

Isabel was relieved to know that she wasn't the one who betrayed her

family. Suddenly Joanne stood up and said,

"I better get to my room. I saw Mulder had rented a room next to me,

so if I am going to do it I better do it now" with that she left

As Joanne left the CrashDown Max looked at Cal and asked if Ruétte

was a fighter. Cal looked at the young king and said,

"You never understood her. Even when she was the one who helped Rath

in most of the fights. She is more than a fighter. She has a will of

her own. Don't worry, she can handle Kivar, it is your protector

that you must be worried about"

Cal looked at his wristwatch and said,

"I better return to Hollywood. I'll contact you if the time is right"

Before he left Tess looked at him then she asked,

"What do you know about the Granolith?"

When he heard that word he turned towards her and asked,

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, we found it and I know for a fact that it is powerful"

"You can't imagine the kind of power that machine had. It is more

than powerful it is dangerous

ANTAR

Queen Briggette sat in the chair that was provided for her by one of

the resistance soldiers. She knew that sooner or later her people

will have to fight more vigorously than what they are now. Kivar has

strengthened the defense so now it is harder to liberate the

populace than before. It was on one of these occasions that she

decided to follow Larek and it was there that she heard something

that gave her hope. She listened more and waited for the connection

to break before she confronted the young man.

"Why didn't you tell me that my children are okay?"

"It is not that I didn't want to Highness. It is just that the time

was never right to do it"

"What kind of news do you have?"

"Well, Zan and Ava are back together. Vilandra is just confused as

for Rath still stubborn and Ruétte she just found them after all

those years and now she remembers more of her past."

"I am glad to hear that. I just wished that there is a way to reach

them"

"It is better if you don't. Kivar is using a human to lure them to

their death, but you don't have to worry. Ruétte knows who the man

is he is using and she won't be fooled"

"If you speak to them again just tell them that I love them"

"Will do"

With that they walked into the compound and prepared for battle.

Earth

Tess looked at the disappearing figure of Cal and looked at the

others that were still sitting there. She could see that Joanne was

being quieter than usual and she walked over to the young girl,

"You don't have to worry about a thing. You know who Kivar is using

and it could be used to our advantage"

"I know that, it is just that if Kivar and I confront each other it

could be a devastated blow for Mulder's body".

Tess looked with a questionable look at Max and said,

"What are we going to do about that?"

"We can make sure that the blow won't have an affect on Mulder"

Joanne looked at Max and saw the understanding in his eyes; she knew

that with her entire family there to help her all would be fine. She

stood up and said,

"I'll contact him tonight and set the ball on the roll. I need to

confront my past sooner"

She left the CrashDown and walked back to her room. As she stepped

into the room she broke down and began to cry, why is it always she

who had to do everything?

Mulder looked outside the room when he heard a sob from the next

room, the human side felt pity while the other side was feeling

vengeance. He walked out of his room and knocked on the door,

"Coming!" he heard from the inside

Joanne wiped her eyes and washed her face down, she didn't want to

show anyone weakness and walked to the door. When she opened the

door and saw him standing there she was shocked,

"What do you want Agent Mulder" she said not showing him that she

knew who the man really was

"I'm sorry to bother you Joanne, but can I come in for a while. We

need to talk"

"Sure" she opened the door wider and he stepped in.

Joanne looked skeptic at the Agent in front of her, she knew that

she had to tell him that she knew who he was, but if she does that

it would be catastrophic for her.

"What do you want?" she asked

Mulder looked at her and suddenly it wasn't the agent anymore, it

was Kivar that talked to her

"I know who you are, Ruètte, you can't hide from me forever"

"Kivar, I knew that you took over the body of my friend here and I

must say that it was a clever strategy to lure me and my family to

our deaths, but I have a proposal for you"

"What?"

She sat down and looked straight into the man's eyes and said,

"I will surrender myself to you and return somehow to Antar, if only

you leave my family alone"

"What makes you think that I will fall for that?" he smirked

She looked at him and replied,

"I'll give you my word and if that isn't enough for you. Here"

With that she took a small knife and drew some blood,

"Is a blood oath good enough for you?"

Mulder looked at the small trickle of blood on the girl's finger

and smiled,

"If you are willing to come back to Antar to stand trail for treason

against the throne and die then yes, I will leave your brother and

the other royals alone, but if it is a trap then you will die too"

"Understood"

With those words he stood up and left the girl alone in her room.

Joanne cried, but this time she knew what is waiting for her. She

knows that she wanted to trap Kivar so that he would leave Mulder's

body, but with this oath she just gave him, he would leave without a

fight. She walked to her phone and dialed Tess's number.

Tess sat in her room reading a book when suddenly her phone rang,

"Hello?"

For a while she listened and said,

"Come to my house. I can hear that you are troubled"

"What just happened?" she asked herself as she placed the receiver

back, suddenly it struck her. She needed help from the others. She

phoned them and said that they needed to come to her house for a

meeting.

Joanne took her car keys and drove to Tess's house, what will the

others say if they hear this? Maybe she could avoid the oath? For a

while she drove with her mind on the ordeal that was waiting for her

on Antar. Suddenly the house loomed in front of her and she climbed

out of her car. She saw the others were there too,

"Oh no" she whispered

Tess saw Joanne stop and open the door, as she stepped inside she

saw Max look at her with a question in his eyes, Isabel was scared

too.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked the young girl

"I think you all better sit down for this"

They sat down and waited for an answer from her. Slowly, but

hesitant she began to tell them what happened, when she came to the

part about the oath she could hear the indrawn breaths from the

group,

"What have you done?" Max asked her

"It was the only thing I could think off. I had to find away for him

to leave you alone and to leave my friend's body. That is why I did

it. I'm sorry, but what is done is done. I am going to be killed on

Antar and with that I know that you will have peace"

Isabel started to cry, this time it was for her baby sister,

"Joanne, thank you for letting us know you"

"It's not a lost cause, maybe I can avoid being killed"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and as Tess walked to the door, she saw

that it was Brody, but she knew that it was Larek in Brody's body,

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty, I came with news"

"We have news of our own"

He stepped inside and saw everyone there,

"What do you have for us Larek?" Max asked

"Sire, we heard from one of our spies inside Kivar's army that he is

making ready for one of the royals"

"You are right Larek," Joanne replied,

"I decided to give my life for my friends and family to be left

alone"

"You mean to tell me?"

"Yes, I am returning to Antar, but to be executed"

Joanne stood up and walked out of the room, she needed to think

about this all. How will this take place?

Max looked at Brody and said,

"Is there a way to stop this from happening?"

"I could try and find out"

"Please do, I don't want to loose my baby sister"

They stood up and walked to the door. With that the shook hands and

Brody left.

ANTAR

Larek came out of the trance and walked to the queen who was waiting

for news of her family,

"And?"

"It's true Your Majesty"

"Who is it?"

"It's Ruètte, she is coming back, but she made a deal with Kivar,

her life for the freedom of her family and friends"

"What!" she cried

"Yes, she is returning, but she is to be executed. That is why

everything is in such a mess"

Queen Briggitte looked at the young man in front of her, she knew

that Larek loved Ruètte and to learn that his True Love is going to

be killed can't be easy. She walked to the young man and said,

"I'm sorry"

"Me too. I am in love with her and now I am going to loose her for

the second time"

The door opened up and one of the officials came into the room with

an urgent message,

"Sir, we heard from our sources that the young princess is returning

by the next day"

"So soon?" they asked

"It's Kivar, he found a way for the girl to return. It is in a

warehouse on Earth"

"Thank you for the news"

"So, it is time for us to face us all"

So now they have to wait until the young princess return and maybe

they can help her escape death.

EARTH

Mulder looked at Nicholas and Nasedo as they stood next to him.

They knew that Joanne made a deal with him and it was a victory for

them. He turned to Nasedo and said,

"I found a way for her to return, but I want to make sure that it

will only be her to return to Antar"

"Understood" Nasedo said and left the warehouse

Mulder looked at Nicholas and said,

"It sure was an interesting trip"

"What do you want me to do after you left the Agent's body?"

"Make sure that he doesn't remember a thing that has happened"

"It won't be easy"

"I know, but it must be done. Now leave I am going to Joanne's room

and tell her that it is time"

He left the warehouse and walked into the hotel where he has been

staying next to Joanne's room, he knocked on the door and waited for

her to open it,

"Coming" he heard from the inside and waited

Joanne walked up to the door and when she opened it she knew that

her time has come,

"It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes, you will be returning tomorrow"

"What about my family, are you going to leave them?"

"We'll see how things work out"

With those words he walked back to his room and closed the door.

Joanne closed her door and sat on her bed crying, just when she

thought that she finally found her family this has to happen. She

walked up to her phone and dialed Tess's number, when she heard the

answering machine she decided that the only thing for her to do is

to leave a message,

"Tess, I am leaving tomorrow for Antar, I know that Kivar will leave

you alone. Just tell Max and the others I will miss them and thank

you for being there for me here and on Antar" she terminated the

call and walked to the bed where she fell into a troubling sleep.

Tess walked into the house and when she saw the light on the machine

blink she listened to the message. When she heard the sad voice of

Joanne she knew that it is what they all feared. She called Max and

the others and asked them to meet by the cave. With those words she

drove to the desert where the cave was. Max looked at her and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Max, I just got a message from Joanne saying that she will be gone

by tomorrow".

Ava looked at her and said,

"I think it is time to call Cal again. We need to find a way back to

Antar and maybe stop her from being executed"

"Call him!" they screamed

It didn't take a second invitation from them, when Ava took her cell-

phone. She waited a while, but suddenly she heard his voice,

"I knew that you would be calling. I am on my way"

She too terminated the call and looked at the others where she gave

them the message.

Inside the hotel room Joanne woke up knowing that it was morning.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen where she made herself a cup

of tea and some eggs. As she ate her breakfast she knew that this

was her last day on Earth. She closed the door and walked over to

the room where Mulder was staying. For a while she hesitated, not

wanting to knock, but that didn't give her much chance. She looked

at the door and then was about to walk away when suddenly the door

opened up,

"I knew that it was you"

"Is it time?" she asked

"Just let me grab my coat"

She waited a while she was nervous, but she knew that this was the

best thing she could do.

"Ready?" she heard the man say

"Yes, I am" with those words she left

They drove to the warehouse where Nasedo and Nicholas have been

waiting for her. She climbed out of the car and walked into the

warehouse, as she looked at the two she saw the smirked expressions

they had. It was as if they gloated over the fact that she is

returning to Antar to be executed. Mulder looked at the young

woman while he activated the porthole, then he said,

"As soon as we enter Antar you will only have one day left before

you die. You can think about your life and leave something for your

mother to remember you by"

"As if I have something," she mumbled

The porthole opened and as she stepped into it she felt like her

whole being sang with memories both good and bad. The most powerful

memory she had was that of her rape and it scared her. Suddenly the

porthole stopped spinning and she stood on the Antarian soil.

Suddenly soldiers surrounded her and as she gave herself up she knew

that this was it.

EARTH

Mulder woke up standing in the warehouse confused. What had just

happened to him, as he looked at his wristwatch he saw that four

days has passed. It was confusing for him, but it was as if

something in his mind told him that he had been abducted. He walked

back to his car and drove to the hotel room. Suddenly he saw five

people walking towards him and he knew that it was serious.

Max looked over to the man in front of him knowing that this wasn't

Kivar anymore. He walked to the man and said,

"We know that you were great friends with Joanne Pierce and we have

something to tell you"

He took Mulder's hand and a lifetime's worth of flashes entered the

Agent's mind. As it ended Mulder looked at the young man and said,

"So she's gone?"

"Yes, she is"

"You don't have to worry a bit. I will not reveal anything of this

in my report. I will just state that Joanne decided to remain in

Roswell and as for her father…I will say that he was killed in a car

accident"

"Thank you"

With those words Mulder left and took his baggage and drove back

towards Washington D.C

Max looked at Cal waiting for an answer to what they will do now.

Cal looked back and said,

"Do you know where the Granolith is?"

"Yes, it is hidden inside the cave behind Isabel's pod"

"Okay, you all better get to the cave as soon as possible. It is the

only way for you to return"

"Sure"

They wrote letters to their parents and said that they will be going

on a school trip, but to the Sheriff they wrote the truth. Valenti

was the only one they could trust and it was the best if he

confirmed the trip. As they drove to the desert they felt as if

everything that they tried to avoid the past nine years just came

flooded into their minds.

Max was anxious to return and rid his planet from Kivar, even though

he didn't know how he would do it. Tess was ecstatic to return to a

planet that loved her and adored her. Isabel was unsure about her

feelings for that planet. Michael felt like now his would know his

parents and maybe start a new life. Ava didn't know what to think.

It would be strange to be on a planet where there was two Avas, but

she knew that somehow things would work out. Cal looked at them and

said,

"I am going to stay here on Earth to keep an eye on things"

"Thank you for everything you did for us. Just make sure that Nasedo

doesn't find out that you helped us"

"That will be easy"

With those words they placed their hands onto the Granolith and

waited for it to be activated. A hum came from the ship as the

countdown started. They placed their hands on the surface of the

ship and disappeared into the ship. Max walked up to a chair that he

knew was meant for him and sat down. Tess sat down next to him and

placed her hand onto his hand. The ship started to spin and left the

cave.

ANTAR

Joanne looked at the planet she just stepped onto. It was a

beautiful scene that greeted her. She looked up and saw the pink sky

that surrounded the planet. She, then looked back down and saw the

soldiers surrounded her,

"You there. Kivar is waiting for you"

"So soon" she replied

"You know that if Kivar wants something done, it must be done

quickly"

Joanne walked with them towards the hovercraft and stepped into it.

She looked outside the craft as the scenery past her. For such a

long time she wanted to see what her home planet looked like and now

that she saw it, it was the day when her life would end.

A mile away from the craft a small group of rebels stood. They knew

that it was the young princess in the craft and they were ordered to

safe her from what is about to happen to her. Suddenly one of the

men looked at the craft with a feeling of dread. He knew that Ruètte

made a deal with Kivar and if she fulfilled it, it might mean death

for all of them. Ruètte was more than the princess, she was powerful

and with her power they could destroy Kivar for good. Suddenly he

heard on his radio,

"Larek, the queen wants to know if Ruètte could be saved from death"

Larek looked at the hovercraft and said,

"We will try our best to rescue her"

"Thank you"

As Joanne sat in the enclosed space she could feel the fear of being

killed building to a dangerous climax. She was one of the royals and

now her life was in the hand of a madman. Kivar could have anything

he wanted. She remembered everything that happened in her life on

Antar. Her mother's eyes and loving voice, her brother's

responsibility towards the throne and her sister's shyness. She may

be the youngest in the family, but she was the one with the power.

As she closed her eyes she heard a voice inside her head.

"Ruètte, we are going to try and safe you from death"

"Larek, you can't do that. I promised Kivar that no one would try to

do something foolish. If you rescue me then he might not just kill

me, but everyone I care about on Earth"

"Please, sweetheart, let Larek do this"

"Mother, oh I hoped for such a long time to hear your voice"

Joanne's voiced quivered with emotion as she heard her mother's

voice in her mind.

"We can stage your death by bringing down the hovercraft and let

Kivar believe you are dead"

"It could work" she said and opened her eyes again.

So it was all planned for, Kivar would think she died in the crash

and she might see her mother and her first love for the first time

in ages.

The soldiers inside the craft were busy laughing at the demise of

the prisoner they had with them that they didn't see the missile

being fired. As it hit the craft it exploded into thousand pieces,

by some miracle Joanne escaped the explosion. When she opened her

eyes she looked into the concerned eyes of Larek. Slowly she tried

to stand up, but her knees gave way.

"Careful Ruètte, you have a piece of shrapnel inside your left leg"

As she looked down it struck her, the explosion, she being flung

from the craft. She sat back down and waited for them to work on her

leg. As they removed the shrapnel from her leg she closed her eyes

and tried to listen to the military announcement. It was then that

she heard from one of the generals while he informed Kivar that she

died in the crash. She could swear that she heard his laughter. It

was then that she heard the news,

"General tell Nicholas that we are still moving on with our plans"

"You mean?"

"Yes, everyone of the f!$# royals must be killed"

Joanne opened her eyes and it was the first time that she saw her

mother looking back down at her. With tears in her eyes she flung

her arms around her mother and said,

"Mom, I missed you"

"Me too dear. I never thought that I would be able to see you again"

"Mom, I made a blood oath with Kivar saying that I would give myself

over to him and he would leave Vilandra, Zan, Rath and Ava alone,

but now that he thinks I am dead he is going to break that oath. He

just ordered Nicholas to kill the others"

"We have to warn them, but how?"

"The same way. We use a human as communication link between them and

us"

For a while there was silence, then Joanne said,

"I think I've found the perfect candidate for it"

"Who?"

"Well, she was a great friend of mine before I knew about my family"

"You could contact her now"

It was then that Larek took her to the room where she was prepared

for the transition. She closed her eyes and began to feel her spirit

leave her body.

EARTH

WASHINGTON D.C

Dana Scully was sitting in her room trying to eat her dinner when

suddenly she stood up and walked towards her car. It was as if she

was doing something automatic. It was a ten-hour drive to Roswell,

but when she arrived there she knew exactly where to go. The

CrashDown was just open for business when she stopped her car. As

she walked into the restaurant the only one she could see was the

sheriff with a worried look on his face,

"Sheriff what's wrong?" she asked

"Joanne? Is that you?"

"Yes, could you please tell me where my family is"

The sheriff told her to sit down and as she did he told her that

they left a few minutes ago. They were on their way to Antar. As

Joanne heard that they were there she said,

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone to talk to"

with those words she left the CrashDown and drove back to Washington.

ANTAR

Joanne woke from the trance and told Larek and her mother that they

were returning to Antar. When her mother heard that she was

ecstatic. To know that after nearly fifty-six years her family was

back together.

In the forest a faint light came down to the surface. As it

descended it was none other than the Granolith that came down

bearing the last four remaining royals. Tess closed her eyes and

probed the planet. She was looking for Joanne and when her eyes

opened she looked at her husband and said,

"I've found her. She is fine. The rebel force rescued her"

"How do we get into contact with them?" he wanted to know

She frowned and said,

"I could contact her and tell her the location of where we are"

"Good, do it"

With that Tess closed her eyes and send a message to Joanne.

Joanne was trying to sleep when the message came through. She rushed

towards the control room and told them where the others could be

found.

It wasn't more than ten minutes when the rebels found the four and

took them to the compound. As they entered the bunker a joyful scene

greeted them. Joanne ran towards her brother and sister and flung

her arms around them. She was grateful that they were together once

more. Slowly she disengaged her arms from them and took them to

their mother.

"Mother, I am so glad to see you" Max and Isabel said simultaneously

"Vilandra, Zan. I…I don't know what to say" the Queen said with

tears in her eyes.

Tess and Michael looked at the happy reunion and hoped to be

included in the celebrations. Suddenly the queen looked at the

younger queen and said,

"Ava, I don't know how to tell you this, but soon after your pods

left Antar Kivar came and killed everyone that helped with the

preparations. Your parents were the first to be executed. Rath your

father was the only one who survived the execution. He is waiting

for you in the control room"

With those words Michael left the group to go to his father. When

Max heard about Tess's family he walked towards her and placed his

arms around her. A soft sob emanated from her and it was as if a

lifetime's worth of pain just exploded out of her. Even Joanne was

devastated to hear that news. Suddenly the queen turned to the group

and said,

"I know that you are puzzled about a lot. I think it is time that

you all go through a memory retrieval procedure. You need to

remember who you were before the war"

Joanne looked at them and said,

"I can be the first to do that. I need to remember my powers"

"Sure thing"

With those words they led her to a laboratory where the doctor

placed some kind of helmet on her head. Then he ordered her to close

her eyes, as she closed her eyes a life time's worth of memories

came flooded through her. She could remember everything. From her

happiest day in the castle to the rape came through her. She stood

up from the chair and walked back,

"Mother. I think it is time that I confront Kivar for what he did to

me"

"What do you mean?" her mother asked

It was then that they heard that her mother never knew of the rape

and that is why she never used the banned law on Kivar. With a

nervous heart Joanne told her mother everything that happened. When

the queen heard about the rape she was outraged. She knew that Kivar

was ruthless, but to violate one of her own children in such a way

was unforgivable.

"Ruètte, how come you never told me about what happened to you?" her

mother asked

"Mom, I felt like it was my fault that it happened. I didn't want to

marry Kivar and I wanted to live my own life. That is why only a few

knew what happened"

"What are you going to do now?' her mother asked

"I don't know. Kivar must still think that I am dead and I could try

to practice my powers again. The only power I do know how to use is

my Mind-Warping power. The other one is still dormant"

"What are you talking about?" Max asked

"Oh, I have another power in me that I never knew about. It is the

power to cause an electrical short circuit with my mind. It is also

a telekinetic power where I could just look at someone and kill them

without using my hands"

"If only you knew about that sooner then you could have killed

Nasedo"

"Yes, I know. I could have killed him on Earth then none of this

would have happened"

"Now that this happened you might go into the practice area where

you could do some practicing of those powers," Larek said

"I think it is a great idea" her mother replied

Joanne left the control room and walked to the room they directed

her to. She needed privacy for some of the things she is going to do

now.

Max looked at his mother as she sat next to the computer screen. He

knew that she would like to know what happened on Earth, but for

most of his life there was nothing.

"Mother, I know that you didn't plan for our pods to open at such a

young age, but if it didn't then I wouldn't have experience most of

what I experienced now"

"Zan, your pods came with their own clock. When they thought that it

was time to open they opened. So you see when you reached the age of

six that was when they wanted to open."

He sat there and pondered about everything that happened. So it was

in a way his youngest sister that helped him with accepting his

destiny. He wanted so much to know what happened to Maria, Liz and

Kyle, but how.

"There is a way to find out what happened to them," Tess said

"How?" Max asked

"If my calculations are correct I think it is night on Earth, so

they will be sleeping. We could ask Isabel to Dream Walk them and

ask them how things were"

"I think it is a good idea. I just feel sorry for not saying good-

bye to them"

So it was planned, Isabel will Dream Walk the gang back in Roswell

and try to find out what has been going on there.

Earth

The night was still and calm, Liz was in her room trying desperately

to get some sleep. The past few days were hectic trying to explain

what happened to the five teenagers, but she didn't know what to

say. Even Maria was heartbroken about what happened. Suddenly she

was forced into a dream when she came to her senses she was standing

inside the Dream Plain with the five waiting for her.

"Max, what is going on here?" she asked

"Liz, I know that you have some questions for me to answer. So why

don't you just ask them?"

"Okay. Why did you choose Tess when you know that we were together

for such a long time?"

"I know that it is hard to believe, but Tess and I are Soul Mates.

We were destined to be together"

Liz stood there not knowing what to say, in a way she believed him

and wanted to tell him about the visitor she had. It is just now

that they were together there seemed to be no point to open the

wound. Max could see the pained expression on her face and said,

"Liz, you were there for me for a long time and I won't forget that.

I just want to ask you to go on with your life and live it to the

fullest. You deserve some happiness"

"Thank you for thinking about me" she said, but before she left the

plain she asked,

"Michael are you going to explain everything to Maria or must I?"

"Uh…I think it would be best if I go to her and explain the

situation to her"

With those words Liz woke up with mixed feelings.

Michael asked Isabel to focus her power on Maria while he tried to

figure out what to say to her. The scene shifted and they could see

that Maria was already in the dream plain. He walked up to her and

waited,

"MICHAEL!" he heard her scream

"Maria, I know that I left without saying goodbye and I am sorry,

but I felt like it was time for me to go back to Antar. We are here

with Joanne and we are going to destroy Kivar as soon as possible"

"I am just going to say one thing to you" Maria said while she

fought against her tears,

"I love you and no one will tell me other wise. Thank you for being

there"

Isabel then terminated the link between the group and said,

"I don't have the power to talk to any other person"

They all sat there in silence knowing that everyone on Earth was

still trying to cope with what happened to them. Joanne stood up and

walked out of the room silently not wanting to disturb the rest of

the group. In a way she felt like it was their fault that they were

in this predicament, but she also knew that if she didn't act the

way she did that day she might always be in danger and she was tired

of living in fear.

Kivar looked at the computer screen smiling, with Ruètte dead he can

crush the rebel forces with ease. He felt like he was alive here

where he stayed and no one could dampen his mood. Suddenly a message

came from the control room. He walked to the room and noticed that

Nasedo and Nicholas were waiting for him.

"What news do you have for me?" he asked in anticipation

"Sir, actually we have bad news. The Royal 4 is missing. There is no

trace of them anywhere"

"Shit!" Kivar exclaimed

It was then that he suspected that the group was back on Antar just

waiting for the right time to move into action. He looked at the two

men and asked,

"Is there any other evidence from them on Earth?"

"Sir, the only evidence left is the other protector and Ava's dupe"

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, besides that the only things left are memories"

"Good, try to locate those two and kill them. Then I want you two to

return so that we can kill the royal family"

"Certainly" with that the message was terminated

Earth

Ava was sitting in the restaurant trying to figure out why they left

her on this planet. With no one there for her she knew that she

would be of more use on Antar than on Earth. The only one she knew

stayed on Earth was Cal, but he decided to distant himself again

from his royal duties to protect them. Actually, she was the only

one of the dupes that was left. Tess killed Lonnie and Rath and

Lonnie and Rath killed her Zan. So she was left alone. Suddenly she

saw Kyle walking in and decided to walk up to him,

"Yo, Kyle. How are you?" she asked

Kyle looked up when he heard her speak and said,

"Fine, just fine"

"What is your problem?" she asked

"Well, as you know that group left Earth and now they decided not to

tell me about that?" he said

It was then that Ava felt that Kyle was in love with Tess.

"I know that you are in love with Tess, but as you know that it

wasn't up to us to argue against destiny. She and Max was suppose to

be together"

"That I know, but I never got the chance to tell her how I felt"

There was silence for a few minutes then Kyle said,

"I know that this might be absurd, but in a way you are her. Would

you be interested in going to the movies with me?"

"I thought you would never ask" she replied

With those words they left the CrashDown.

In the dark ally near the restaurant Nasedo looked at the scene as

it unfolded. He wanted to kill Ava just as she left the CrashDown,

but when he saw Kyle with her he knew that his time was gone. In a

way he could see that Kyle had some kind of power and it was given

to him when Max healed him after Pierce tried to kill him. So he was

too late. Silently he left the scene and went back to his house.

Antar

It was nearly morning when Joanne stood outside waiting for the

triple suns to rise. She could remember the sound nature made when

they rose and was anxious to hear it again. She was the only one on

Antar who could hear that sounds and no one knew about that power.

While she stood outside with her eyes closed she could feel Larek

near her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Um, Ruètte, I just want to apologize for not telling you sooner

that I loved you"

"Larek you don't need to apologize, I know that when we thought that

I would marry Kivar that all was lost. I am just glad that I never

did marry him" with those words she walked closer to him and kissed

him,

"I love you and no one would keep me from sharing it with you"

"I love you too' he said and then he asked,

"What were you doing here so early?"

"If you promise not to reveal it to anyone I'll tell you"

"Sure, I promise"

With that she told him about her new power and that she could hear

nature and that she was feeling a power of levitation being woken up.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner about that power?" he asked

"What difference would that have make?"

"I'm not sure that you are ready to hear it, but I better tell you"

They walked into the compound again and he pulled out a book. As he

turned to the required page he said,

"We never thought that this prophecy was correct and we brushed it

off. Now that you have that power I think that it is just the right

time to show it to you"

He gave her the book and with that she read,

FIVE HEARTS MUST BE UNITED INSTEAD ONLY THEN CAN THE FUTURE BE

MENDED

Joanne was speechless when she read this verse and the more she read

the more she understood her future. She has the power to destroy

Antar or save it that is why Kivar wanted her dead. With her powers

and that of the other royals they would be unbeatable.

"What must I do to assure the safety of my family? She asked Larek

"The only thing you can do is tell them about it and see what they

thought about it"

So with that they walked to the others and she told them everything

she just learned. Max and the others were surprised to hear this,

but they knew that it was crucial for them to act fast.

"What are you going to do?" they asked her

"The only thing I could do is to let Kivar know that I survived and

that we better face each other"

"Are you sure you must do it?"

"It is the only thing for me to do"

So it was decided for her to send a message to their enemy.

Joanne sat on the chair and closed her eyes, and then she emptied

her mind and focused on Kivar.

ENEMY HEADQUARTERS

Kivar was trying to concentrate on the computer printouts when the

message came through:

"Kivar, you thought that you killed me, but as you can hear, I am

well. I just want to let you know that your time on Antar is nearly

done."

He looked up in rage and screamed inside the communicator,

"Nicolas, why didn't you make sure that Ruètte is dead?"

"Sir, we couldn't find any evidence from her. So we assumed that she

is dead"

"Well, you were wrong. She is alive and she is with the Rebels"

It was then that the reality of the situation struck him; he is no

longer in control of Antar. The Royal family is making themselves

known.

REBEL HEADQUATERS

Joanne woke from the trance and said to the group that everything is

taken care off. Kivar won't be bothering them after she mastered her

powers. She looked at her mother and said,

"I wish that I never had to face that man again, but if I want to

move on with my life I have to face him"

Her mother looked sympathetic at her youngest daughter and said,

"Ruètte, I am sorry that you had to endure that pain, but it is the

past and soon you have to move on too"

"I know that, but…" she didn't finish her sentence because her

brother came into the room looking for her,

"Joanne, what about those two who stayed behind on Earth?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot about them"

"What are you talking about, Zan?" their mother asked

They looked at her and Max said that Cal stayed on Earth with Ava's

dupe and that they want to know if it could be wise to leave them

there or should they come to Antar too,

"I think that they must remain there, because you never know if

Kivar's followers would flee there after Kivar is destroyed here."

Their mother replied.

EARTH

It was dark in the room where Ava spend the first night alone. She

always thought that maybe if Cal saw the others he would resume his

duties to protect her from the Skins, but she was wrong. He still

didn't want anything to do with them; suddenly while she was

flipping through the channels on the TV she heard the shocking news,

Now news from Hollywood

Renowned director and producer Cal Langley was found murdered in his

California house late this afternoon.

When she heard that she knew that they would be coming for her next.

Somehow she has to get a message to the group on Antar, but she

didn't know how. Then it dawned on her, she was going to use the pod

chamber as a link to them. She stood up from her bed and walked out

of the door.

Pod Chamber

As she stepped into the dimly lit cave she could still see the

evidence of the 5 in the room. The pods were still intact and the

only thing that was missing was the Granilith. She stepped into the

pod nearest to the middle and closed her eyes. As her mind emptied

she knew that she was taking a huge risk to send them the message,

but she had to do something.

ANTAR

Tess was sitting on her bed waiting for Max to join her. For the

first time in months she could love him the way she wanted to do, as

she waited her heard the faint voice in her mind,

"Yo, Tess. It's Ava here"

"Hey Ava, how are things back on Earth?"

"Not so good. I just heard that Cal was murdered and I know for a

fact that they would be coming for me next. What do you think I must

do?"

Before Tess could answer her, Max came into the room and when he saw

her in such concentration he waited,

"What is wrong?" he asked

She looked at him and said,

"Ava just contacted me from Earth and informed me that Cal was

murdered and that they were looking for her"

"Tell her to go to the warehouse where Joanne was taken back to

Antar and then she must step into the porthole. We will wait for her"

"What are we going to tell the others and the resistance group?"

"We are going to say that she is your twin sister and that she was

rescued by you from Kivar's hold"

"Thank you" with that she closed her eyes again and shot the message

to Ava. She could hear the relieve in the girl's voice and walked

over to the bed. That night Tess slept peaceful for the first time

in months.

The next morning the whole group was waiting at the cave where Ava

would be coming through, when they saw her they knew that maybe now

they would have time to dispose of Kivar for good. Suddenly Joanne

felt hatred seeping through her heart and she knew that it was

Kivar. She walked over to Max and the others and said,

"I think it is time we deal with Kivar"

"What are you suggesting?" Max asked

But before she could answer him something strange happened that she

didn't prepare for:

As if some unseen force was pulling her, Joanne floated into the

air. She looked at Tess and said,

"The others they need me" Tess nodded. Then Joanne walked out of the

cave. Isabel wasn't at the cave as they all were supposed to be. She

slipped out of the building at night and decided to confront Kivar

by herself. Her energy ball grazed Kivar's shoulder and he cursed

under his breath. He was enraged and sends one sailing back at her.

The energy ball slammed into Isabel's right leg and she fell to the

ground with a groan. A stray energy ball struck Michael, because he

decided not to join the group with Ava at the cave and he tried to

help Isabel with Kivar. It knocked him unconscious.

With this entire happening Max could see that his youngest sister

needed all of their help and walked towards the castle that was

Kivar's stronghold for such a long time. As he walked into the room

he looked at the man and said,

"You won't defeat me Kivar! So why don't you just give up!"

"I have been defeating you, for years your highness! I will kill you

again! Just like I did before!"

An energy ball came sailing at them, but Ava used a force field to

protect them. Kivar waited for the moment, the brief second Max

dropped his force field to send a burst of energy at one of the

guards at Kivar's side. When Kivar saw the moment, he sends a burst

of energy towards Max. The energy hit its mark and Max's body fell

lifelessly to the ground. Brigette gasped in horror,

"Zan! No!"

"Max!" Joanne's voice cried out as she watched him fall to the

ground. Then the energy stirred in her consumed her completely.

Joanne Pierce was conscious no more. Someone else's mind was in

control. A thick blue beam of energy smashed against Kivar's chest,

sending him backwards. His back smashed against the wall, sending

bits of rock everywhere. Kivar rose to his feet bewildered.

Something grabbed his throat. He gasped to get some air. Kivar

squinted, he saw a blue glowing light, in the middle of the

courtyard. No, not a light a figure, and it hovered a few feet above

the ground.

"Murdering Sick Bastard" a voice hissed

Kivar's feet dangled in the air as the unseen force gripped his

throat tightly. Larek's eyes went wide with recognition and he

rushed to Brigette's side.

"Your highness, the Elders must be summoned! This was not foreseen!"

"Somehow I don't think it is necessary. It is just my daughter

doing what she was destined to do"

When Larek looked at the figure he saw Ruètte in her purest form.

Her soul was still with them even though she wasn't the same person

that left Antar so many years ago as a hybrid

"Zan?" the floating figure asked. The figure knelt down and touched

Max's forehead,

"Wake up, my brother!" she whispered. Max's body suddenly glowed the

same color as Joanne's form, and then it disappeared. Max opened his

eyes,

"Joanne?" he asked in a weak voice. When Max's eyes focused he saw

the glowing form, he scrambled back in fear,

"Joanne?" he asked again.

"Do not be afraid."

Her slightly demonic voice said soothingly.

"I will not harm you. Take your hand in mine Zan. You must see what

I have seen. Hesitantly Max took her hand. The moment he did his

mind was bombarded with visions. Flash: Ruètte was a young and

vibrant beauty waiting for Larek to ask her to her first ball, but

that same day he confessed that he didn't love her. It crushed her

and she walked to her room waiting for Vilandra to join her. That

afternoon she walked out of the castle to the only place she felt

safe. As she stood in the garden she saw Kivar walking towards her

and tried to walk away without him noticing her, but it didn't work.

He did see her. As they argued about her not wanting to marry, Max

could see the despicable act being performed. Ruètte wasn't the same

after that. When Ruètte broke the connection, Max stood up. Rage

pumped through his body.

"No" she replied simply, suddenly Max could not move,

"I will dispose of him." Ruètte offered. She floated up to the

balcony until she was face to face with Kivar. He looked at her

perplexed,

"Don't you recognize me Kivar? Oh right I didn't even look like this

when you did those things to me and even on the day you killed me

and my family" So she changed her form, when she did, Kivar went

pale as he recognized the face.

"No, you were supposed to be dead! I killed you twice already…I

mean" Ruètte raised her hand then slowly closed it; Kivar begins to

make choking noises.

"I was young and innocent when you did those things to me! You took

away my joy of life and those of my family and friends. This time I

am going to take it back! You even killed the King of Antar" with

that she looked at her brother,

"All for that sadistic dream of your! To put an end to the Antarians"

Kivar sneered,

"That's right! But there's nothing you can do now! I rule the throne

and I rule Antar!"

Ruètte thing eyed an eyebrow,

"I don't think so" she glances behind her, there stood five Elders,

one for each planet. In unison, they nodded. Ruètte tightened her

closed hand, and the sound of crushing vertebrae could be heard.

Moments, later Kivar's body crumpled to the ground, then turned to a

pile of dust. Ruètte turned and floated back to Max, she smiled at

her brother and kissed him tenderly, the blue aura that surrounded

her dimmed, then vanished. Joanne's body slumped to the ground and

landed next to her brother's body. Her eyes slowly fluttered open,

"Where am I? What happened?" she groaned

Then her eyes flew open,

"Max! Is my brother okay?"

Max walked up to her and hushed her.

"I'm right here sis. Everything is okay" Joanne sniffed back the

starting of tears,

"But I saw you…"

"I'm okay now" Max interrupted her

Slowly she stood up and looked at the Elders that stood next to her

mother. When one of the Elders walked towards her she knew that she

had to explain what happened to her and she was prepared, but that

wasn't necessary. The Elder asked her to keep silent while he

explained everything.

"Your majesties what you just witnessed was Ruètte fulfilling an

ancient prophecy. She is the one we were waiting for. Her power was

beyond those of normal Antarians"

Queen Brigette looked at her daughter and said,

"Ruètte, you don't know how glad I am to finally have you back"

"Mother, I feel the same way. Our planet is safe from Kivar and all

those loyal to him…but what about Nasedo? He is still on Earth"

"Don't worry about him. He will soon find out that all his efforts

was for nothing"

Joanne walked into the castle and looked at the remains of Kivar.

Suddenly while she did a flood of emotions came out of her. A

lifetime's worth of pain and humiliation was released and she cried.

Max walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder,

"Joanne you know, you can return to Earth if you want to"

"I don't want to return. There is nothing left for me there. I am

just letting go of all the pain that was hidden in my heart for such

a long time. I think I must let Mulder and Scully know where I am

and that I will not return to Earth any time sooner"

"That can be arranged"

She walked to Isabel and closed her eyes; Isabel placed her hand on

her youngest sister's forehead and waited. Slowly all the images of

Antar were replaced by Mulder and Scully. They were awake and in

Skinner's office waiting to be reprimanded for not returning with

news of Pierce or his daughter.

"Mulder, Scully. It is Joanne here" she said

They looked up and saw Joanne standing next to the desk.

"What is going on?" they asked in unison

"I just want to let you know that I am not returning to Earth. I am

going to stay on Antar where I belong"

The two were surprised to hear that, but they knew that with Pierce

gone and their lives with the FBI nothing would be the same for the

young girl. Mulder looked at her and said,

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us" slowly the door opened up

and Skinner came in.

Joanne broke the connection and said,

"They are going to keep my secret"

That evening there was a celebration in the castle for the first

time in five decades. The entire royal family was together again and

the tyrant named Kivar was destroyed with all of his followers.

Nicholas was captured and executed even before the day was over.

Joanne walked up to her brother and said,

"Now that all is okay I just want to let you know that Larek and I

are promised to each other. I am also going to keep fighting in your

army and keep an eye on Michael for you"

"Joanne you must know this. You don't need to keep secrets for me.

If ever you need help or advise. Remember Tess and I are here to

help you"

"Thank you" with those words she kissed her brother and walked away.

END!


End file.
